La colère de Morgane
by kristaline
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry et ses amis feront face à une inconnue...
1. Fille ensanglantée

La neige tombait moelleusement à Poudlard. C'était le mois de novembre et tous les élèves avaient hâte aux vacances de Noël.  
  
Dans une chambre bien éclairée, une jeune femme corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves. Ce n'était pas de tout repos, mais elle aimait son métier et elle voulait surtout le finir afin de préparer le cours suivant pour lundi.  
  
Cinq ans se sont passées depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Et Hermione a beaucoup changé...  
  
Elle avait 22 ans maintenant. Dès qu'elle ait reçu son diplôme de Poudlard, l'école lui avait proposé un poste d'enseignante en métamorphose, remplaçant ainsi McGonagall, qui allait être la nouvelle directrice. Par cette occasion, Hermione allait devenir la plus jeune directrice de la maison de Griffondor.  
  
La guerre contre Voldemort avait fait beaucoup de victimes. Dumbledore était parmi eux lors de la bataille finale. Ce décès avait laissé tous les élèves et les enseignants dans une profonde amertume. Mais la vie devait continuer et Poudlard devait être dirigé par un nouveau directeur. Mais, dans ce cas-ci, il s'agissait de McGonagall.  
  
Désormais, la guerre était finie et Hermione a pu enfin goûter aux simples bonheurs de la vie, disparus il y a, semble-t-il, une éternité.  
  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Hermione râla. Elle détestait être dérangée dans son travail, mais elle restait polie.  
  
"Oui, entrez.", dit-elle.  
  
On entra. Le regard encore sur les devoirs, Hermione n'aperçut pas que la personne lui embrassa dans le cou. Surprise, elle se retourna. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, cachant partiellement sa cicatrice verte en forme d'éclair. Et ses yeux verts, encadrés par des lunettes, regardaient intensément ceux d'Hermione.  
  
"Ah, c'était toi", dit-elle, souriante.  
  
Harry lui sourit à son tour. Lorsqu'on lui avait proposé le poste d'enseignant en Défense contre les forces du Mal, il avait hésité. L'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre voulait l'engager comme attrapeur au sein de l'équipe nationale. Mais il aimait cette école. Dès la première année, il se sentait enfin chez lui. Pas comme chez les Dursley, où il se sentait prisonnier chez eux à chaque été. Alors, il était resté à Poudlard.   
  
Pendant les premiers jours de ce métier, il avait des remords. Il avait peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Mais depuis qu'il a su qu'Hermione était devenue elle aussi enseignante à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais regretté ce choix. Et quelques mois plus tard, à force de courage et de faire la cour, ils finirent par sortir ensemble.  
  
"Tu n'as pas fini ?, demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, répondit Hermione. Il me reste ceux de la 3ème année et ensuite, j'aurai fini."  
  
Et Hermione se concentra de nouveau sur son travail. Harry souria intérieurement. C'était bien Hermione : tant qu'un travail n'était pas terminé, elle n'arrêtait pas.  
  
"J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se promener dehors, suggéra Harry.  
  
- Je n'ai pas le temps, dit Hermione, toujours concentrée sur les devoirs. Pas tout de suite. Peut-être demain."  
  
Déçu de la réponse, Harry sortit sans dire un mot. Sans l'avouer, il savait qu'il l'avait dérangée. Il se promena dans les silencieux corridors. Les élèves étaient rendus dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, à l'exception de quelques Serpentards qui faisaient les hors-la-loi avec le couvre-feu.  
  
Soudain, un choc le sortit de ses pensées. Tombant à terre, il sortit mécaniquement sa baguette, prêt à se défendre, lorsqu'il aperçut devant lui un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dorés...  
  
"Que fais-tu ici, Malefoy ?, demanda Harry. Tu as peur des hiboux mangeurs d'hommes ?"  
  
Drago restait maintenant à Poudlard lui aussi, mais en tant qu'assistant du garde forestier. Son rôle était d'aider Hagrid en se rendant dans des endroits reculées de la Forêt Interdite grâce à son balai.  
  
"Et toi, Potter ?, demanda Drago. Tu fais toujours le hors-la-loi ? Allez, dégage maintenant ! C'est urgent !"  
  
Drago se releva, mais Harry lui empoigna le bras.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'urgent ?, lui demanda Harry.  
  
- La rigolade est finie, Potter, dit sérieusement Drago. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce que je dois faire ce soir..."  
  
Et il s'enfuit en courant, laissant Harry perplexe. Il continue sa route. Quelques instants plus tard, il croisa Hagrid. Il comprit alors l'urgence de Drago...  
  
Hagrid portait dans ses bras une jeune fille ensanglantée. Son sang tâchait goutte par goutte ses longs cheveux d'ébène, sa robe blanche vaporeuse, les bras de Hagrid et le corridor.  
  
"Hagrid, demanda Harry, inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Harry.", dit simplement Hagrid.  
  
Et Hagrid continua de courir. Afin d'avoir le coeur net, Harry décida de suivre Hagrid vers l'infirmerie... 


	2. Prêtresse d'Avalon

Hermione finit enfin de corriger ses devoirs. Il était environ 23 heures et demi. Demain, qui sera samedi, elle pourra enfin aller à Pré-au-Lard. Avec Harry peut-être.  
  
Harry... Elle s'en voulait d'avoir répondu de la sorte à son invitation. Elle décida d'aller se rendre à sa chambre afin de lui demander pardon.  
  
En sortant de sa chambre, elle entendit de l'agitation dans l'air dans les environs.  
  
"Ça provient de l'infirmerie.", se dit-elle.  
  
Inquiète, elle décida de s'y rendre là-bas...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hagrid déposa la jeune blessée sur un lit, sous le regard fatigué mais éveillé de madame Pomfresh et aussi sous ceux de Harry et de Drago.  
  
"La pauvre petite.", dit madame Pomfresh.  
  
Elle épongeait la plaie située au cou de la jeune fille.  
  
"Elle saigne énormément.  
  
- Ça... ça ne peut pas être une créature de cette forêt, dit nerveusement Hagrid.  
  
- Elle s'est probablement blessée avec un objet pointu, dit Drago. Un couteau, une épée...  
  
- Mais que faisait-elle dans cette forêt ?, demanda Harry. Elle ne fait pas partie de notre école...  
  
- Ce n'est sûrement pas une Moldue. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle connaît quelque chose au sujet de la magie.  
  
- Comment le saurais-tu ?  
  
- Ce tatouage. Ce n'est pas un stupide Moldu qui porterait ça au front."  
  
Effectivement, elle portait sur son front un tatouage en forme de croissant de lune. Harry trouvait que Drago allait un peu trop loin en insultant les Moldus, mais il avouait qu'il n'avait pas tort.   
  
Hermione arriva. En voyant la jeune blessée, elle devint pâle.  
  
"Que lui est-t-elle arrivée ?, demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Drago l'a retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite, expliqua Hagrid.  
  
- Et comment s'est-t-elle blessée ?  
  
- Une chose est certaine, c'est qu'elle n'a pas été attaquée par une créature, magique ou non.", dit Harry.  
  
Lorsque Hermione se pencha sur le corps de la victime, elle retint un cri de stupeur.  
  
"Ce... ce n'est pas possible !, s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- Quoi ?, demanda Drago.  
  
- C'est une Prêtresse d'Avalon !  
  
- Tu en es sûre ?  
  
- Je mettrai ma main au feu si tout cela est faux."  
  
Elle examina de plus près le tatouage au front. Madame Pomfresh continua de nettoyer la plaie au cou.  
  
"Oui, c'est bien une Prêtresse d'Avalon, dit Hermione.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce une Prêtresse d'Avalon ?, demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu connais la légende du roi Arthur ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu connais sa demi-soeur, la fée Morgane ?  
  
- Euh... je crois que non."  
  
Hermione soupira. Cela signifia qu'elle allait faire une mise au point sur la culture de Harry.  
  
"Morgane est une Prêtresse d'Avalon. Sa magie lui a été enseignée par Merlin l'Enchanteur. Elle pratiquait, avec les autres Prêtresses, le culte de la Déesse-mère, déesse de la nature et de la fécondité, sur l'île d'Avalon. Mais, avec la mort du roi Arthur, l'île a disparu mystérieusement. Et on n'a jamais plus entendu parler de Morgane et des autres Prêtresses."  
  
Elle avait fini. Drago soupira de bonheur, car, avec Hermione, les explications pouvaient prendre des heures. Mais ça n'a pas été long. Madame Pomfresh appliqua maintenant un bandage autour de cou, après l'avoir enduit d'un onguent effiace.  
  
"Sa plaie est nettoyée, dit l'infirmière. Elle est hors de danger maintenant."  
  
Tout le monde fut rassuré. Et alors que Hagrid, Harry, Drago et Hermione quittèrent l'infirmerie...  
  
"Si ce que dit Hermione est vrai, nous devons retourner dehors et trouver un objet prouvant qu'elle vient de cet endroit, dit Harry.  
  
- Alors, qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ?", dit Drago.  
  
Et, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Drago sautèrent sur leurs balais respectifs et survolèrent la Forêt Interdite. Bien qu'ils aient encore leurs différends, ils réussissaient à surmonter leur adversité afin de travailler ensemble. Comme affronter Voldemort ensemble...  
  
Drago indiqua par un geste l'endroit où il a vu la blessée. Simultanément, ils descendirent vers le sol. Des traces de sang se mêlèrent aux pas tracés dans la neige.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, Drago et Harry fouillaient dans la neige, cherchant le moindre indice de la présence étrange de cette fille. Drago se pencha finalement sur quelque chose. Et il se releva. Harry s'approcha de l'objet que tenait Drago : une fine baguette en bois, gravée d'étranges symboles... 


End file.
